


Paths Like Gravity

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Far Future, Harkstiel, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, SuperWood, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: Castiel and Jack run into one another after a millennia apart.





	Paths Like Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/gifts).



Of course Jack would find him on a beautiful, sun-drenched planet full of green and living things. Given their track record (and Jack’s history of avoidance), he expected it all to be Castiel’s design.

He nearly missed Castiel. These days, he wasn’t in the habit of recognizing people. They slid by his eyes like the stars and the years: fast, anonymous streaks of light in the dark. But you can’t live life like a shadow forever. He knew that, and the angel knew that - not as a truism but as a cold, witnessed truth.

The crowd swept aside and left Castiel in the center of the square, a piece of terrestrial driftwood, and the first thing Jack registered was pain.

He wanted to run. They hadn’t seen each other since - well - since the last time, and Jack would bet him a beer Castiel didn’t want to remember that. Fuck knows, he didn’t.

He wanted to stay. Because they hadn’t seen each other since the _last time_ , and people were sliding by Jack faster and faster every day since. Turning on his heel, Jack started the other direction.

Castiel called his name. Once. And when it reached Jack it felt brutal, coughed up hard with blood.

Jack kept walking, until Castiel said his name again. Closer now; softer. An invitation, and a pleading.

He turned again, and fell into Castiel’s arms with the violence of nebulas. For a moment, the stars in their orbit paused.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr November 4, 2016.


End file.
